justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Nuevo Estocolmo
Nuevo Estocolmo is a city in Just Cause (1). Description A broadcast station overlooks the city, with automatic surface to air missile launchers on either side of it, so take care when liberating the city with a helicopter. The liberation flag is in the north of the city, in a much smaller area than in Towns, surrounded by a ramp curving up to a raised parking lot. The building sets used in the city are the same as those used in Esperito City and include the general buildings and skyscrapers. It is just smaller than the southern part of Esperito City and has a size that is almost the same as the northern part of Esperito City. This city also has some steep roads as well being at a 30-45 degree incline for each upwards road. The road surfaces however are much smoother to drive on than most of the roads in San Esperito so driving around in most vehicles shouldn't be a problem. Perhaps the most striking feature of the city is the CASINO, which is golden and shaped like a large fin or sail. The CASINO is located on a pier jutting out into the lake. Despite the apparent effort gone into its creation, the CASINO is never used for any missions. The city is also notable as being the location of the broadcast center, as used and shown in the mission Broadcast News. After the Broadcast News mission, Rico will spawn at the location on the highway going west out of the city, where the liberation of this city is initiated. Feel free to liberate it, but first find a vehicle, since the minute you start the liberation several Guerrilla armored vehicles will spawn from nowhere and they might run you over. Also be aware of government Harland series armoured vehicles as they will purposely run you over, if you approach them on foot. The Guerrilla safehouse Guerrilla 18 Ejertico del Aire is located near this city. It is unlocked after this city's liberation. Location In the La Perdida province. It's on the western coast of a lake, in the middle of the map. It is easy to locate on the map due to it's square road system that the city consists of. One can easily see the city from the Encarnacion air base if using a sniper rifle. The town of San Marco is also visible from here when looking south-east to the coast of Encarnacion. Otherwise rare vehicles in the area *Triton - G3 Taiphoon. Unmarked. *Bosphorus boatworks - Patna exclusive. If you have trouble finding one, then one of the "random" spawn locations is about 20 meters south of the casino. But you have to be about 80 to 100 meters away from that spot to give it room to spawn. *Mosca 125 Rallye. *Royal 500 - great white, at the Casa Montoya cartel villa, north-west of the city. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, at the western port of a island just south of here. Unmarked. Trivia *The name "Nuevo Estocolmo" translates from Spanish as "New Stockholm". **The city of Stockholm itself, in Sweden, is where developer Avalanche Studios is based. **It might also be derived from the popular Swedish movie Sällskapsresan. *There's a permanent glitch which has no presence of the Casino. This has only been known to happen on the PlayStation 2 version of the game. *There's a system of Cable cars about a kilometer or two to the west of the city. The easiest way to locate it is by a helicopter. *It's the only city hosting Automatic surface to air missile launchers. *It is the only city (or even settlement) that starts with the letter "N". *Guerrilla and government helicopters have an apparent tendency to crash into skyscrapers during the liberation. However, falling debris can barely harm you anyway. Instead, be more watchful for armored vehicles as they pose a larger risk in the form of a tendency to run over anyone, including you. Particularly watch for government Harland series armoured vehicles as they will purposely run you over if you approach them on foot. Guerrilla tanks are obviously not hostile, but still be careful around them. *Other than Esperito City, this is the only city in San Esperito. Quite fitting, considering this place has the country's sole broadcast tower, the San Esperito Broadcast Center. Gallery Mosca 125 Rallye.png|View from the broadcast station. Rico is driving a Mosca 125 Rallye. Military MV.png Military MV 2.png|A San Esperito Military MV. As indicated by the flags, the city has been liberated here. Potomac Silverbullet (rear at Nuevo Estocolmo).png|A Potomac Silverbullet at the south-east corner of the city. The town San Marco is visible from here. Rossi 866 Corral at Nuevo Estocolmo 1.png|Rico is being driven around by a Civilian woman in a Rossi 866 Corral. Rossi 866 Corral at Nuevo Estocolmo 2.png Posters at Nuevo Estocolmo.png|Some posters. Notice the San Esperito Military sniper up there. Nuevo Estocolmo view from north.png Category:Cities Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Content